heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Synthenoid
Megahumans or SPB (Superpowered Being), formerly by the goverment, are a race of enhanced humans, that possess superpowers. Since it was discovered that they were, a more "pure" or "true born", version of them in a parallel dimension, they were asigned as Synthenoids. Creation They were created by the Nūrihyon, better known as the grey aliens or Zeta Reticulans. They are an evolutionary descendants of humans, who came from a post apocalyptic future. To prevent it, they decided to create a new race of human beings, one with powers, to lead the human race to a better future. After all their attempts, they failed and leaved the test subjects on what today is New Mexico. Once they admitted their failure, they found out the component they needed to create them. And so they send it to the test subjects location. But it went missing, until two cousins discover it. Common Traits *'Semi-Immortality' - Once they get their powers, they became 16-years-old (Biogically speaking). And they don't age from that point. *'Abnormal Physiology' - All of them, have anime-like hairstyles and sometimes colors. In some cases they have elf hears or horns. Other cases their eye colors change. Anothe unique trait of them is that they could metabolize amazing amounts of radiation. Also they can survive into space, but they can't breath on there. Once their bodies produce adrenaline during a combat, also they produce a very unique hormone called: Mana. *'AR Gaze' - All of them, possess the ability to see an augmented reality. This ocurres when a specific radiation, that changes their left eye's color into hot pink color with a blue part in the the left corner of the iris. If the Megahuman in cuestion is excited enough, the things they could be seeing in AR could turn real. *'Law of Highlander' - The Law of Highlander, states that 'The can be only one'. Meaning that it could only be one or more powers exclusive for each person, similar one perhaps, but never the same power on two or more individuals. Of course there some exceptions. *'Limit Break' - Once the user fulfills some requirements (like having some amounts of adrenaline on their body or running at a determinated speed), he/she can access some special move, that is far beyond the user's power. *'Reincarnation Turbo' - List of Known Megahumans and their powers Before the reality was rebooted for the 1st time *Shirayuki - Respawn and Fuyu no Noroi *Ronin Soul Clan: **Wells Acres - Pyromancy, Calomancy, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability and Polymerization **Darwin Diaz - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability and Polymerization **Barry Suarez - Iron Defense and Portal Creation **Kirby Lautaro - Extreme Speed, Azuremancy and Static Cling **Rei Ichi - Vínteokinesis and Datamancy *Pearl Estevez - Kenokinesis After the reality was rebooted for the 1st time and before the 2nd time *Nazareen Balthazar - Aeromancy and Sonokinesis *Raphael Green - Telepathy, Venomancy and Dinomorph *Emerson Johnston - Regokinesis and It's Time to Duel *People of Veritas: **Aphrodite Mendez - Healing Factor **Erica - Gorgon Gaze **Duchovny - Leitmotif and Corporikinesis **Hellfire Club: ***Old Nick - Spin to Win! ***Dogpound - Serqekinesis ***Spike - Drunk Boost and Metallic Lava ***Kabuki - Papyrokinesis ***Pedro - Psammokinesis ***Zenon Spielbergo - Tar Bending ***Unholy Trinity: ****Kevan Gimenez - Quinte Pyrokinesis and Pheromosa Effect ****Novia Baumman - Néokinesis ****Pureza Piccio - Kinetikinesis ****Madre Scalabrini - Telekinesis *The Messiah: **Frank Perez - Edaphokinesis **Matthew Peralta - Tephrakinesis **Elie Lazaretti - Angelic Trigger and Angeloskinesis **Valentina Rousse - Potentikinesis **Rocio Carson-Navale - Baykok **Francis Aguero - Mirai Byōga, Pentifery and Nensha **Jonathan Messi - Energy Drain **Nico Ronaldo - Quiekinesis **Luchi - Adráneiakinesis **Camille Campilongo - Kártakinesis **Anne-Marie Promata - Astromancy **Iggy Bernal - Michanismóskinesis **Ivan - Monkey Paws and Typhokinesis **Vincent - Mechamorph **Alfred Newman - Transmaterialize and Mnemokinesis **Jano - Harden and Einstein–Rosen Bridge **Lihue - Ryū Keijō **Thomas - Zoanthropy and Clairvoyance **Alan - Opinokinesis **John Cross - Mégethoskinesis **Lucius - Ferro-Koniokinesis **Lucy - Demonokinesis *Leorio Alonso - Atmokinesis *Gema - Auto-Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Reva - Auto-Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Ambrosio Alvarez - Florakinesis and Pherokinesis After the reality was rebooted for the 2nd time and before the 3rd time *Michelle Salazar - Chimera Flame *Penelope "Ki May" Johnston - Cryomagmakinesis and Frigiokinesis *Brian Spinster - Rapid Gyration *Jean-Luc Passuello - Accel Drive *Amethyst Slaywright - Tychokinesis *Ulysses Rivers - Beastiality After the reality was rebooted for the 3rd time *Team Dino-Mighty: **Max Tyler - Dinosaur Armor **Rex Lowell - Carnotaurus Form and Substitute **Zoey Blake - Raptor Plumage, Prehistoric Wail and Chlorokinesis *Team Mystery: **Maury Mystère - Mega Punch, Paper Cut, Scissorhand, Lizard Bite and Spock Pinch **Diana Lambert - Alysídakinesis **Java Skipper - Copy Touch *Team Pentakill: **Charlie Castle-King - TK Force **Blanche Castle-King - TP Force **Saya Castle-King - Geoelectrokinesis **Polycarp "Snake" Castle-King - Street Stealth **Luke Castle-King - Inclinkinesis *Team Murders: **Anton Macarroni - Nega-Rays **Leela Love - Flyrokinesis **Davis Dachs - Levitation Control **Azim Gareeb - Hologram Manipulation **Mina Orson - Liquid State Changing **Boris Masters - Reversal *Paideia Syndicate: **Gentle Santana - Positrokinesis, Dimension Shift and Antipathy **Charity Baldred - Fabrikinesis **Beatrix Dilington - Reflector Magic **Benedict Kindred - Bétokinesis **Virginia Prudence - Chastity Beam **Patience Von State - Suggestion **Brioc Temperance - Xylokinesis *Deadly Archetype: **Liliana Ashtyn/Lust - Desirability and Ladies' Charm **Gladwyn Beatrice/Gluttony - Ferrophagia **Isidore Mabyn/Greed - Avarice Sharing and Extreme Parasitism **Tristan Elinor/Sloth - Somnokinesis **Mina Nestra/Wrath - Odynokinesis and Anger Out! **Livia St. Leah/Envy - Gender Swap and Tenkei ***Livio St. Leah/Envy - Gender Swap and Tokushu Tenkei **Kian Lucia Fern/Pride - Leptokinesis *Frightfull Minors: **Blackmail - Chrímatakinesis **Blasfemy - True-Self Reveal **Betrayal - Kizunakinesis **Brutality - Primal Rage *Jackplug: **Jorge Fulloa - Garuda Mimicry **Daniel Sáez - Lachanikókinesis **Leonardo Robalo - Dóntiakinesis **Orlando Guerrera - Bulk Up **Natalia Valencia - Karpóskinesis **Terica Russo - Chlorine Gas Emission **Ramiro Santana - Foldabody **Winston Tituña - Photoportation **Alejandra Guerra - Moleculaprohiberis **Carla Lopez - Aura Vision **Diego Corral - Phoenix Mimicry **Lider Mendrada - Regulus **Christiano Moya - Body Inflation **Oscar Fulloa - Turtle Mimicry *Trinity Minerva: **Sam Love - IQ Plus **Clover Love - Goddess Wardrobe **Alex Love - Animalism *Glaciar Commando: **Sgt. Skips Skinner - Adomopathy and Photografic Reflexes **Jan Kowalski - Invention Conjuring **Rico Sangre - Swallowin' & Regurgitatin' **Pvt. Narcissus Smith - Psychometry *Team Phoenix: **Hero Naiper - Ghosting **Simeon Davies - Boggart Physiology **Hazel Maddy - Metempsychosis *Indigo Colfox - Make-A-Wish *Quartz Herdlere - Polygraph Person *Stone Periptas - Veritaserum *Frost Bullhead - Mood Swing Outside this timeline *Artemis Imperium - Crossover *Double Dee - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability, Frigomancy and Frigiokinesis Fusions Fusions are unique to Wells and Darwin (Since both of them have the power to fuse). When they fuse their personalities, facial structure and powers, combine. Apparently also enhances some of their other powers and skills, this includes the appearence. List of Fusions and their capabilities *Draco Saurus (Wells + Darwin) - Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Hydro-Pyromancy, Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis, Technopathy, Necromancy, Self-Sustenance and Deus Ex Machina **Draco Lucifer (Corrupted Version of Draco Saurus) - Evil Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Dark Hydro-Pyromancy, Umbra-Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis, Anti-Technopathy, Necromancy and Self-Sustenance *Zeus Metatron (Draco Saurus + Barry + Kirby) - Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Hydro-Pyromancy, Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis,Technopathy, Necromancy, Self-Sustenance, Iron Defense, Portal Creation, Extreme Speed, Azuremancy, Static Cling, Aeromancy, Sonokinesis, Telepathy, Venomancy, Dinomorph, Regokinesis, It's Time to Duel, Healing Factor, Gorgon Gaze, Leitmotif, Corporikinesis, Spin to Win!, Serqekinesis, Drunk Boost, Metallic Lava, Papyrokinesis, Psammokinesis, Tar Bending, Quinte Pyrokinesis, Pheromosa Effect, Néokinesis, Edaphokinesis, Tephrakinesis, Angelic Trigger, Angeloskinesis, Potentikinesis, Baykok, Mirai Byōga, Pentifery, Nensha, Energy Drain, Quiekinesis, Adráneiakinesis, Kártakinesis, Astromancy, Michanismóskinesis, Monkey Paws, Typhokinesis, Mechamorph, Transmaterialize, Mnemokinesis, Harden, Einstein–Rosen Bridge, Ryū Keijō, Zoanthropy, Clairvoyance, Opinokinesis, Ferro-Koniokinesis and Demonokinesis *Kratos Pendragon (Wells + Darwin + Barry + Kirby + Rei) - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability, Pyromancy, Calomancy, Rickness, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Vínteokinesis, Datamancy, Iron Defense, Portal Creation, Extreme Speed, Azuremancy, Static Cling, Aeromancy, Sonokinesis, Telepathy, Venomancy, Dinomorph, Regokinesis, It's Time to Duel, Healing Factor, Gorgon Gaze, Leitmotif, Corporikinesis, Spin to Win!, Serqekinesis, Drunk Boost, Metallic Lava, Papyrokinesis, Psammokinesis, Tar Bending, Quinte Pyrokinesis, Pheromosa Effect, Néokinesis, Edaphokinesis, Tephrakinesis, Angelic Trigger, Angeloskinesis, Potentikinesis, Baykok, Mirai Byōga, Pentifery, Nensha, Energy Drain, Quiekinesis, Adráneiakinesis, Kártakinesis, Astromancy, Michanismóskinesis, Monkey Paws, Typhokinesis, Mechamorph, Transmaterialize, Mnemokinesis, Harden, Einstein–Rosen Bridge, Ryū Keijō, Zoanthropy, Clairvoyance, Opinokinesis, Ferro-Koniokinesis, Demonokinesis, Atmokinesis, Chimera Flame, Cryomagmakinesis, Frigiokinesis, Rapid Gyration, Accel Drive, Tychokinesis, Beastiality, Alchemy, Syncho Soul, Kefitzat Haderech, Shadowstitch, Umbrakinesis, Tactikinesis, Electromagnetic Sight, Chromakinesis, Super Breath, Flashback, Achromatic Pryokinesis, Pyro-Acidokinesis, Poisened Flame, Fire Mimicry, Defense Curl, Act of God, Loose Cannon, Invisibility Inducement and Mentokinesis Indigo Child This would be a sub-category of Megahumans who recived powers from Valen. Genetically speaking they are humans but they have powers that put them on the category of Megahuman. Known Indigo Children and their abilities *Triple Threat: **Robin - Alchemy **Florencia - Syncho Soul **Sebastian - Kefitzat Haderech and Shadowstitch *Alex/Helena Aneleh - Umbrakinesis *Thiago Chalon - Tactikinesis, Electromagnetic Sight, Chromakinesis, Super Breath and Flashback *Stormtroopers: **Tabor Ponce - Achromatic Pryokinesis **Verdad Toscano - Pyro-Acidokinesis **Perfecta Deluzzi - Poisened Flame **Bienvenida Capon - Fire Mimicry *Marky Grilli - Defense Curl *Stephan Rimoldi - Act of God *Maximus - Loose Cannon *Camille Violant - Invisibility Inducement *Camilla Grilli - Mentokinesis Apex Predator Apex Predators, are humans that have been infused with the DNA of a Megahuman. They could be considered as exceptions to the Law of Highlander, since they have powers that are from someone else. Some cases the power is a combination of 2 different powers, fused into one. *Father Time - Kenokinesis *Thiago Petersen - Flight *Tatum Hutchson - Gender Swap *Aria Alcaraz - Kazemancy *Isador Marquez - Super Reflexes *Haven Borman - Telekinesis *Explorer Daniels - Pherokinesis Yuki-Otome Yuki-Otomes or Cult of the Snow Maiden, is a sub-species created by Shirayuki's blood. They all have an identical genome than Megahumans. They only differ form them since they all share the same physical traits and powers, including Megahumans' eternal youth. Because a Nocebo effect, they all suffer from depression. They possess the following powers: *'Enhanced Frigidity' - *'Gender Alteration' - *'Attention Deflection' - *'Limited Fertility' - Dragonewt Dragonewt or Were-Dragons, by the Therianthropes and Vampires, are a perfected version of the Megahumans. They possess a identical genetic structure than Megahumans, no mention they also have Dragon DNA, and highly advanced bionics on their bodies. They have the ability to access the Reincarnation Turbo more faster than normal Megahumans. And when they do they gain a dragonic appearence. *Herman Harmond - Imaginize and Acme's Laws *Nacho Jalaf - Shade, Umbraportation, Shadow-Melding, Shadow Projection, Debuffing and Geass *Evaristo Nasi - Men Pride *Pablo Pelourson - Radiokinesis Category:Races